


A Conductor Of Light

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [39]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble Collection, Feelings Realization, I want to be so incredibly clear: this is not Johnlock fic, M/M, Victorian Sherlock Holmes, if ACD didn't care about his own canon then why should I?, this is ACD's characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: It's shortly after Watson's third marriage disintegrates that he realizes.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: OTP Drabble Project [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	A Conductor Of Light

**Author's Note:**

> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> Yeah so I've read all sixty of the original ACD stories and.... they're gay, folks. Fortunately for me, this is an opinion that has been shared by many others over the last hundred-odd years.
> 
> Title is [a quote from _The Hound of the Baskervilles_](https://www.goodreads.com/quotes/527999-really-watson-you-excel-yourself-said-holmes-pushing-back-his).

It's shortly after Watson's third marriage disintegrates that he realizes. Why his Baker Street address rolls off his tongue more easily than anywhere he's lived married. Why he's compelled to document Holmes' dazzling brilliance despite the man's strenuous objections. He even understands finally the odd, insinuating comments that Lestrade makes, and why they always cause him to flush with an emotion that is half shame, half desire. Because that is what it is: he wants Holmes in a way he never has a single one of his wives, and he hasn't a clue in hell what to do about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
